


The Ravagers Pet

by Floris_Oren



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Ironman
Genre: AU, Ball Gag, Kraglin is mentioned, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Spanking, Top!Yondu, Yondu rescued Tony from that Siberian Bunker, almost everything after Civil War didn't happen, bondaage, bottom!tony, even if Tony is into it, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yondu tries to take care of a worried/anxious Tony who disobeys orders and get the consequences of it.





	The Ravagers Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I was fucking around on Tumblr and the ship came to me; I wrote most of this months ago and felt like bringing it back. It's not full out porn; there isn't any sex. But ya know. Possibilites remain nonetheless.

**_Yondu found his pet in the bottom most part of his ship;_ ** the old storage room had gathered a lot of parts over the years, some from before Yondu even took over as the Ravagers Captain. And now it had become the best place to find Tony Stark. Even though he had deliberately grounded the man to the bedroom. He was working himself into illness; consequently driving yondu to madness. He’d spent hours searching everywhere. He didn’t know exactly why he didn’t just come down here first. 

 

Finally, Yondu had dragged it out of his crew as to the exact location of their mechanic, his pet. Some of them covered for him, oh, not for long; soon Kraglin whispered to Yondu where Tony had skittered off too as soon as he felt it was safe enough to do so; which meant that Yondu had been entirely too preoccupied with further plans to steal money and make for the nearest pirate port to trade. 

 

Sometimes he wished he had sold the Terran off like he had originally planned; but, Tony was just too valuable as a mechanic to just take any amount of money. And now he couldn’t really be sold as a pleasure slave either. Which means that Yondu is stuck with him. 

 

In a good way; he won’t admit that to anyone. Stark made him happy. And the fact that his crew didn’t act like total barbarians when around the Terran helped too. 

 

He made his way down by himself; if he needed to punish the other he didn’t really need an audience for it. This was between them. From the beginning his crew had kept their hands to themselves and let Yondu do the handling of the genius. Sometimes Kraglin took over if Yondu was otherwise occupied. 

 

But, it wasn’t hard to find the time for Stark. 

 

Two hallways and another stairwell; he heard banging as he came up to the room; Tony is speaking to someone. His suite was in pieces down here and he had been spending weeks trying to fix it along with the other tech that didn’t work on the ship. 

 

Yondu stopped in the open doorway; Tony worked in his borrowed clothing of Madroon leather hide pants, a black tank he had owned when Yondu rescued him from that bunker in ass-crack of Terra; and no shoes. His hair is askew. As if he’d hopped out of bed and ran his hands through it. Not caring that it hadn’t been washed in several days. 

 

Well, that was true of many of the crew. 

 

His goatee is trimmed as always though, and as Tony beat the metal into submission his muscles flexed. The Centaurian is, of course, stronger than any male of the human species. But he had to just sit back and enjoy the site of his pet working. Finally, Tony put his hammer away to just the piece of hot metal into a pale of dark, dirty water. 

 

“Where is the last place I told you to be?” Yondu spoke. His accent thicker than usual. Tony froze, then shook his head. 

 

“Not here.” he muttered. But his voice echoed and he knew he was in more trouble than before. 

 

“All you had to do was get a few hours of sleep. Lay in bed with me through the night and get fed and then you could have been back here…” 

 

“I’m stagnating…” Tony turned around. Yondu looked ferociously at him. Angry that Tony had interrupted. 

 

“I need to get back to Earth, Thanos is…”

 

“Not our problem.” Yondu replied. 

 

“He’s going to kill everyone….” 

 

“Still, not our problem.” Yondu swore under his breath as he stalked forwards. Tony didn’t try to get away; Yondu grabbed the tongs from him and took the faceplate out of the water. He held it up. 

 

“I know this is hard for you. Boy. but you belong to me and the Ravagers, and we aren’t going to let you just jet off into space and into danger you can’t defeat.” Yondu said, even though he was angry, at a lot of things, He put the faceplate down, gently, next to other parts on the workbench. 

 

Tony looked down as Yondu dropped the tongs onto the floor. The faceplate of the new Ironman suite glinted in the poor lighting of the workshop. 

 

“Yondu…” he sighed.

 

“You’re treading on thin space, Boy, do you really want to go further?” Yondu pointed a finger in Tony’s face. Finally Tony shook his head. 

 

“Good, now get back up to the bedroom.” Yondu didn’t move so Tony had to slide his way past the imposing figure Yondu cut; he didn’t get away without a strike to his ass though. And it had him moving faster than before.

 

~*~*~

 

Tony yelped as the hide of a belt bit into his skin. Hard. it hurt on so many levels. Yondu wasn’t kidding when he said Tony was going to regret going against his orders. He’s sprawled over a metal stand - wrists and ankles are connected to the bottom of the stand and his legs are spread. Tony yips in pain, the belt had gotten the inside of his left thigh. 

 

He knows there isn’t any stopping until Yondu feels that Tony has learnt his lesson; something that seems to happen on a regular basis. But this time it goes on longer than Tony remembers and he’s trembling from the previous strikes. Tears run down and into his hair. Drool as well. The vented ball gag makes certain he can’t beg his way out of this. 

 

Not that Yondu ever listened before anyway. 

 

And what made it worse is that Tony’s dick is entirely too into this than it should be; he dick stands at attention, dripping semen onto the floor with each hit of the belt. Sometimes the tip of the belt gets Tony’s balls. Making them wag back and forth as he cries due to the pain. Yondu hasn’t restrained the appendage yet, which makes Tony wonder what plans Yondu has for his cock. 

 

Finally, the belt lands on Tony’s asshole. He bucks in his restrains but can’t escape as the belt keeps hitting his rim. He won’t be able to sit for a very long time. Keeping him where he is supposed to be. It galls him on some level. But on another, he wants more. He’s protected here. And he craves it. 

 

He doesn’t know when he starts bawling like a baby; but the spanking stops and the bonds are being undone and he’s carried to the bed; the fabric hurts as he laid upon it. He can’t stop crying though. The ball gag is undone and then he’s brought into strong arms. 

“There you are, you’re alright.” Yondu says over him. Tony just nods against the others chest. He is alright. 

 

Yondu doesn’t say anything more and soon Tony is asleep; What he doesn’t see is Yondu frowning. Knowing that he’s going to have to do something about Thanos. Or risk Tony rejecting him and the Ravagers entirely. 

  
  



End file.
